Coffee and Seduction
by Allifany06
Summary: Booth, Brennan, Coffee, and a little something more. Humorous and fluffy. I don't own the Bones characters, so don't sue me. I love feedback!


Temperance plopped down on the break room sofa, letting out a long sigh. "Is this day ever going to _end_?" She asked, laying her head back.

Angela smiled and took a seat next to her best friend, curling her legs up under herself comfortably. "I don't hear you say _that _very often, sweetie." She smirked, taking a sip from her hot mug of coffee.

"Well, I haven't slept in forty-eight hours." She glanced down at her watch. "Make that fifty-two."

"Fifty-two what?" Agent Booth said, approaching the two women on the couch.

"Hours since she slept." Angela smiled.

He chuckled, and walked over to the coffee maker. He put a thick layer of cream in the bottom of a mug, and filled the rest with steaming coffee.

"Since when do you like cream?" Temperance asked barely awake.

"Well…" He paused, and took a seat next to Angela, and reaching over her to hand Bones the cup of coffee. "Since never. That's why it's for you. You need to wake up." He smirked.

A smile played at her lips. "Thanks, Booth." She took a sip of the coffee, and grimaced.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"How much sugar did you put in this?" She asked, getting up to pour a new cup.

"None. The creamer has sweetener in it."

"I like a little cream with my coffee. Not a little coffee with my cream." She stated, and nodded firmly. She returned to the couch with dark brown coffee instead of off-white.

"Can't say I didn't try!" He said, annoyed.

Angela spoke up. "Yes well…I will leave you two to your harmless argument. I have a face to paint." She stood and turned to face Booth. "Be careful! She's ruthless when she's tired." With that, she turned and strutted out of the room.

The two left alone on the couch shared a silent moment for a while. Temperance spoke up. "It amazes me how society has inevitably warped into a plethora of hypocritical and distorted mannerisms, congruent with a certain need to…evolve into something we're not."

He stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

She continued, ignoring his confusion. "And yet, dating back to ancient archeological dig sights, it's blatantly obvious that we've been this way all along." She looked at him, finally noting the look on his face. One eyebrow was raised, his mouth twitching slightly. "You're looking at me like I'm crazy."

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again and smirked. "I don't understand all your…psycho babble." He laughed. "In…Laymen's terms?"

"Who's Laymen?"

"Nevermind. Just say it again in English." He said, shaking his head.

"All I was saying is that people have always had a need to show off and it only makes them look stupid."

He rubbed his bottom lip between his fingers for a brief moment, before speaking. "And…how does me getting you coffee mean that I look stupid?"

"You were displaying a primitive manner of showing off, to get my attention."

He scoffed. "I was getting you coffee, Bones! Which, you didn't like by the way, so how is this even relevant?"

"Would you have gotten Angela coffee?"

He sat up straight, and shrugged. "Probably not."

"Proving my point."

"What point? Bones…I'm not catching on. Obviously I don't understand your anthropological reasoning for analyzing why someone brought you coffee." He said, doing his best to use 'big words'.

She smiled, speaking slow complete sentences, containing no words over three syllables. "You brought me coffee as a gesture of affection."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Bones, obviously you need to learn the tools of the trade in seducing someone you're attracted to."

"I do?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Well, how would you do it then?" She absentmindedly tucked her hair behind her ear.

He laughed. "Do you…really want to know?"

She nodded, curious as to what someone of 'lesser intelligence' would do to display attraction.

He smiled slightly, and leaned close to her. He ignored her look of confusion, and pressed his lips to hers, lingering for a moment, before pulling back. He smiled, returning to his previous sitting position.

She looked at him dumb founded for the first time since they met. She sat there, completely speechless.

"_That's_ how."


End file.
